All's Fairy In Love & War
by ninjabreadgirl
Summary: Its not easy being Bella, her whole life she has been in training...but for what exactly. When a certain red head arrives on scene she might just find out. A story about the challenges she faces and protecting the people she loves, but will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The sky was bright and clear as I watched out of the window it slowly darkened. The stars gradually became visible when I craned my neck as the vast expanse of sky shaded to a deeper shade of blue. I hadn't slept on the plane journey, but meditating out of the window had left me relaxed and refreshed. When it landed I went through the familiar stretches, my teacher had taught me to loosen up muscles. My body knew them by heart.

When I stepped off the rickety stair case, the land felt like home. Even if the drizzle was mildly annoying, it was the drizzle that I remember from my childhood. I was surprised to see Charlie waiting; he looked older than I remembered him; slight wrinkles around his eyes and greying hair at the temples.

He pulled me into his strong arms for a hug and whirled me round till I was dizzy. "My Bella" he breathed into the top of my head. "I've missed you dad" I said by way of a reply and I was shocked to find it was true, I had missed him. His warm smell of tobacco, peppermint and the dim hint of metal were all things I had tried to find in Phoenix, I even went so far as to take a mechanical workshop.

Despite my protests he pulled my heavy suitcase into the trunk of the non-descript black car I guessed he used for his work. "What the hell do you have in here Bells? I thought you only had one sword" he enquired as I had to help him give it a shove inside. He's right though, I still only do have one katana. It's more likely to be my collection of guns and knifes weighing it down. I had to prioritize over bringing all but a capsule wardrobe. But hey, I would rather have my favourite knife than t-shirt; I mean which one could save someone's life?

It was a long drive home that was spent with me mostly sleeping and Charlie humming softly. He drove like a madman, something I had missed, in Phoenix there were far too many people everywhere to exceed the limits by much. However I felt safe, he was a good driver, despite the hour he looked wide awake and the wheels never swerved too far from the white lines in the middle of the tarmac.

Soon we reached the pale house in the middle of the forest that I dimly remembered. The town of Forks was a fairly small place but Charlie had chosen to take the seclusion one step further when he chose to live in the middle of the dark forest. He's a little over paranoid if you ask me, the worst that ever happened in Forks is a little case of shoplifting.

"What do you fancy for tea?" Charlie asked hesitantly "we could order pizza" he suggested hopefully. "You can't cook and the house is unbelievably low on supplies, isn't it?" sometimes I just know these things, he looked down bashfully. "Your in luck I can cook, I'll go shopping for groceries tomorrow, and tonight pizza will be wonderful." I didn't tell him I had been forced to cook all my own meals for three years, so I didn't go hungry when I was unable to detect any poisons in the meals my teacher prepared.

_(For future reference all flashbacks will be shown in italics)_

_I lay on the floor spluttering and vomiting with hideous stomach cramps. "You must never let your guard down Bella, even with those you trust" I looked up to see him happily finishing his bowl of rice. Damn him. I grabbed his ankles hoping to pull him down. But he easily flipped me over when I was racked with another sharp set of cramps. Is that all I will ever be a bug to be flipped over as easily as a beetle? I shakily stood up and threw a weak badly aimed punch at his face. I only succeeded in knocking the rice out of his hands. He looked at me surprised for a second; a smile slowly crossed his face. "You have learnt well Bella, never give in." he caught me as I blacked out. _

I slowly dragged the stupid suitcase to my room; it was bare as if no one has ever lived in it, a show room. The huge tree cast an ominous branchy shadow across the wooden floor, I'd have to speak about getting it chopped down with Charlie, and someone could easily use it to spy on me or break in.

I decided tomorrow while out shopping I could get some bits and bobs to clutter my room with as well as groceries. I unpacked my meagre wardrobe into the aged cupboard. I pulled up a floorboard and stashed my weapons under it.

Charlie soon called me down for pizza and I could smell the aroma wafting up the stairs. I followed the smell, cartoon like to the small kitchen, where he had set out a plate for me. I pulled out a rickety chair and dug in; it was a long time since I had eaten any junk food, my training didn't allow me the luxury and Renée hated the stuff.

After eating fairly quickly Charlie headed into the living room to watch baseball or some other dumb sport, while I headed to bed. I did my usual routine of exercises and then opened the window to let the relaxing sound of the rain in. I slept well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – armed and extremely dangerous**

I instantly awoke when I heard a floorboard creak. Charlie was standing outside my door, I could hear his deep routine breaths; in, out, in out. I pretended to be asleep as he tentatively opened the door. Charlie drew back his arm and I shot up to a sitting position still in my bed. Almost lazily I caught the three knives by their battered hilts. His aim was good if I'd allowed them to hit, I would be dead in about thirty seconds. I sat and glared at him for a while before we both broke into smiles.

"Amateur" I teased. "What gave me away?" he asked seeming disconcerted. "Oh please, I would have to be dead not to have heard your stealthy moves dad." He opened his mouth to say something in defence of my mockery but before he could voice his thoughts I swiftly took aim and threw back the knives. He ducked behind the door just as they impacted. I rolled over and added poster to the shopping trip, knife gouges aren't the most tasteful decorations. What can I say; a girl needs all the beauty sleep she can get.

_I barricaded the door with all of the rooms' meagre furniture. "Go away" I yelled desperately on the verge of tears. I hadn't been allowed to rest for seventy-two hours now, I was running on every single reserve of energy, strength and willpower I had left, and they were quickly being sucked dry. "I can't do it, I've tried and tried there is no way of getting through those defences" I sobbed helplessly. _

"_Don't be stupid girl, would I have set you an impossible task" my master asked in an exasperated manner. "If you can't even stay up for more than three days without breaking down what use are you going to be to anyone needs protection. You think the bad guys stop because you need a nap?" he yelled back at me. I collapsed to the side of the door trying to keep my eyes open. There must be some way of getting past the motion sensors on the floor, but that would mean suspending me from the ceiling, something that I had no hope of doing without any equipment. Even if I could the triggers on the door would only leave me 30 second to get in and get out. Agrhhhh. It's impossible to think when you're this tired. My eyelids were slowly drooping and my brain was going round in endless trains of useless thought. It felt like I was sinking down. _

_Holy shit I exclaimed in my mind. All thoughts of rest were forgotten as I formulated my plan, if I didn't come through the door I didn't have time limit that left me with either coming from below or the ceiling. Some of my teacher's associates were on the floor above the strong room so that ruled it out. I would have to be careful not to trigger any alarms; drunken black belts were not a complication I could deal with at the present. I dug around in the chest at the foot of my bed for the blueprints. I had been given them to study a while back, theoretically they were harmless as most of them dated back to when the house was first built, there was no information on the modifications and additions my teacher had added later on. There were no doors I could remember that lead into what could be a basement, but then...my mind went almost blank as it all slotted into place...Bingo. _

_Cobwebs and, dark, dank tunnels later I was three feet away from my fake civilian in a hostage situation. Creak, crunch went my saw through wooden floorboards. The dummy fell through the hole I'd cut and onto the waiting mattress, I wouldn't want my civilian getting concussion now would I? Carefully I slotted the dummy's now empty chair back into place and nailed the floor back into position, hoping the lashing's of varnish I'd coating the floor boards with would cover any trace if my impromptu trap door._

_Just before I collapsed asleep on the floor in the debriefing room, I heard the hushed tones of my instructors. "....supposed to be impossible...kept her awake...first to complete..." I smiled as I closed my eyes. _

After trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep after Charlie's interruption I dragged myself out of the warm bed. I went through the quick routine of exercises I did every morning, dressed in some non-descript jeans and a plain tee-shirt, which were pretty much the entire contents of my wardrobe at that time. I went through my customary toilette in the small orange and olive green bathroom, trying not to blind myself by staring too long at the garish shades Charlie had chosen.

I went downstairs, and grabbed some eggs for omelette, nice yellow colour, plenty of protein for muscle growth and strength. But as I broke them into the pan a horrible sulphur smell was released. "Daaaad" I called up the stairs "Do you have anything other than potato chips that are within their sell-by? Maybe some vegetables, ever heard of those?"

I heard a muffled "No, bells, grab some money from the jar labelled grocery's on the side, and get off your lazy arse and go buy some food yourself, if you're that bothered"

All right I thought, maybe I will.

I grabbed the keys to the truck Charlie and I had spent hours fixing up last summer. It was huge red and bulbous, thanks to the new engine it was super fast, with tinted windows of course. I had begged Charlie to buy me a new car as soon as I had past the official test, he didn't let me drive much before I had a licence. When he drove home the spluttering truck at first I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Eventually he explained it would be a bonding experience to fix it up together, that it had character and the huge metal grill on the front would make an excellent defence against would be assassins.

It was a ten minute drive to the nearest Wal-Mart. I parked the truck near the entrance, a good spot for a speedy getaway, and at the very least I won't have to carry the bags far. I met the optimistic greeter guy at the door with an icy glare, no I do not need help with shopping, do I look mentally incapacitated or something? I filled the trolley with an assortment of food that any sane persons kitchen would have in stock most of the time; pasta, rice, jars of sauce, tins of beans and fruit, bread, salt and pepper, soup, crisps, a huge variety of vegetables and ten jars of Skippy's crunchy peanut butter, my one vice.

I was standing in the fruit section holding a pineapple contemplatively, the overhead fluorescent lights had put me into a trance, how was it you could tell if pineapples were right again? I let out a yelp as some oaf grabbed my ass. Panicking I turned around and clonked him on the head with the pineapple. He staggered back and fell to the ground, with an undignified thump and a dazed look in his puppy dog eyes before they fluttered closed.

I swiftly looked around to see if anyone had seen my reflexes in what was probably unnecessary action. A petite nymph like girl stood behind me standing with an awed expression. She had bright azure eyes and cropped spiky hair. "Wow, he's had that coming for a.....oh my god what the hell are you wearing" she spluttered wildly taking in my boring outfit. "That is so not your colour!" she all but yelled at me. "Er I couldn't fit many clothes in my suitcase, I just moved here I've been meaning to go shopping but I have no idea where the nearest mall is" I looked at my feet. "Do you want help dragging him to the car? It seems a bit mean just to leave him here." She grabbed his feet smiling at me "thanks, I'm Alice by the way. Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Good. You do now. Shopping!" she squealed with excitement as we slowly dragged the boy to her extravagant bright yellow car. "You can meet the rest of my siblings tomorrow, I'm sure everyone will want an explanation as to how in hell you managed to knock out Emmet. He's a bloody tank, state wrestling champion three years running" she looked at me expectantly. "It was an accident I swear, he grabbed my ass and I hit him without thinking, I've done karate since I was small, I'm Bella, you probably know my dad." I explained as we tried to throw his body in to the boot. "I know your Charlie's daughter right?" She handed me a card with her number on it. "I'll pick you up around ten tomorrow morning kay? Seattle here we come" she yelled as she drove away, leaving tire marks on the lot.

I went back inside and paid for the shopping before driving home. Most of the journey was spent trying to work out if I had hallucinated the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry for the shitty wait between updates, hopefully I'll get better at it one day...

After puzzling over where to put the groceries for a while I just left the bags on the middle of the kitchen table. The kitchen was pretty much the heart of the house it's the room most of my childhood memories are in; baking cookies with my mom, Charlie trying to teach me to play cards, building fortresses out of the furniture, even the sunflower yellow cupboard seemed nostalgic. I shut my eyes and took in the calming aromas from my surroundings; a faint hint of floor polish, burnt pasta and sunshine. I swear you can smell the sun, on your skin or on fabric, it lingers.

I decided the shopping could wait for a little before it was put away and changed into some workout clothes, it would be stupid of me to get out of shape just because Forks is such a small town. You never know what danger is lurking around the corner. I walked down the dimly lit steps to the basement which Charlie had spent a small fortune on doing up like a professional gym. It was all a clinical white and full of fancy machines, promising health and wellbeing advancing benefits.

I was shocked to find Charlie already there, sweating away on one of the rowing machines. I turned on the one next to him and we fell into a steady rhythm, following the loud music he had put on over the speaker system, a fast paced 80's rock album I didn't recognise. "Fancy a race Bells?" he smirked.

"Was that a challenge?" I smiled as we set up the race "5km last to finish puts away the shopping" I laid down the rules. I wasn't sure about my chances, he was in the ending period of peak physical fitness; top end of middle age. However he seemed to be in fairly good shape and I knew he still took on the occasional client. Only one way to find out.

Soon we were both panting. Charlie's face was turning red but he seemed not to be breathing as heavily as me. I groaned, if he won I would never be allowed to live it down. He looked at me, his fluid motion not changing, "How ya doing, looking a little out of puff there Bella." He mocked.

I tightened my grip on the hand holds and increased my pace; it's always good when an opponent underestimates you. I shut my eyes and grit my teeth "how have things been lately then, anything interesting happening in sunny forks I should know about?" It was surprising how little I knew about my dad's life, for the past few years I had only visited him on short an infrequent trips with Renee, my harebrained mom. I never regretted that they had split up when I was young, relationships were fallible and I had no illusions about my parents being perfect.

" Not much happens in a small town like this I'm afraid, not much in the way of activities for teenager like yourself either" he smiled ruefully. It's not like nightclubs and parties were really my thing, even back in Phoenix where almost everyone but me seemed to have endless tales to recount about their misdemeanours. Hell, the worst I've ever done is kill someone, and that hardly counts, it was in self defence, the bugger had it coming.

"I'm not really one for the nightlife dad, books and training is more my scene" I reassured him, I wasn't so heartless as to leave him for something as dumb as the town we lived being boring. It would probably be good for me to lead the quiet life and get my exams out of the way, not that the profession I had in mine needed any qualifications I didn't already have. He hid it well, but I knew Charlie sometimes got lonesome in this big house, he has friends of course. I think he goes fishing almost every week with a guy named Billy. It's not the same as having family around you though.

"You take after me you know Bells, it's a shame you were never any good at fishing" he pondered, probably remembering the first and last time he had tied to teach me. Needless to say I didn't have the required patience for fishing and it ended in tears, mainly mine but some of the little boy, Jacob, whose cheek I managed to hook. He was right though, we shared many traits; the tendency to be quiet and not fill space with unnecessary noise, it lead to some long silences but we were both comfortable that way. I even looked like him more than mom; I had the same brown eyes and chocolate hair. Although mine was nowhere near as wild as his, only a slight wave is present in mine. The one time Charlie had grown his hair it had been a wild mass of tangles, which my mom soon chopped off while he was sleeping.

We fell back into a comfortable silence listening intently to the music. I looked at both our screens, we were near the end of the race and he was slightly ahead of me. With a sudden burst of reserve energy I pulled ahead, my arms turning to jelly at the pace. There was a small beep as my little boat on the screen crossed the line, followed closely by Charlie's cussing. "Beaten by your teenage daughter" I tutted at him as I threw a towel over my shoulder and headed up for the shower, to say I smelled a little ripe was the understatement of the century.

I ran up the stairs before he had a chance to get his revenge, it would be just like him to find some wooden swords and challenge me to a sparring match, I knew it was inevitable and he would want to see the product of my training, but I was hoping to save it for when I wasn't as tired.

Stepping into the shower I let the hot rivulets stream down, it soothed my aching muscles and relaxed me. I only left when the room was so steamed up I could hardly see my own hands in front of me. I could hear Charlie's faint banging as he continued his struggle to put away the groceries. It had taken him over an hour; maybe after I'm dressed I'll take pity on him. I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt and leisurely slow dried my hair.

By the time I had finished and wandered downstairs to start dinner he was already done, what a shame I smiled evilly to myself, it's a good job there's no one around because I'm doing an awful job of concealing it and although it could have entertainment prospects I would hate to scare the hit out of someone.

I turned on the oven to preheat and set about preparing the meal. I after reviewing the best before dates I decided on some chicken breast marinated in my special sauce (the secret ingredient of which is tomato ketchup). Charlie soon came down to investigate the smell. "Smells good Bell's" he prodded the rice tentatively with a spoon and I slapped his hand away. I've seen the guy ruin more hot dinners than I've actually eaten. I sternly told him to sit down while I served it up.

While we ate I recounted my encounter at the store telling him about my meeting with Alice and Emmet. Leaving out the pineapple incident of course. "Ah they must be the Cullen's; they're all adopted by Esme and Carlisle" he counted off on his fingers the names "Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward of course. I'm good friends with their father, he's a doctor. I did some work for him a while back, just a little surveillance job, nothing to be worried about" he reassured, seeing my frown. "Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is an interior decorator, or so I hear, but their some of the shrewdest business people I've ever met. They have there fingers in just about every successful pie in the country, their stock portfolio is insane. I have to say when I first read their files I was a little concerned, all those rich teenager, I assumed there would be some trouble. But in all honesty I've never met a nicer bunch of people. I'll see if I can dig out the paperwork for them later for you to read, some of its quite interesting stuff. It will be good for you to learn about the rest of the town too while I'm in the filing room." He trailed off thoughtfully as we cleared away the plates.

I groaned mentally at the thought of reading so much personal information about people, it was sure to make school awkward. He was so paranoid, what could a town as small as this possible hope to hide, hell, people around here know everyone and their life stories. There's probably only one pub where all of the adults go to gossip.

I finished reading my book before falling asleep, a fascinating history of fighting styles through the ages, with pictures, of course. I opened my window a crack the rain may be wet and cold but at least the air smells clean and fresh here, maybe things could be different here. I had never fit in Phoenix; people noticed there was something a little off about me. Alice seemed to like me though, maybe things would be a different this time. The Cullen's probably needed friends too; it can't be easy being an orphan. Or rich for that matter.


End file.
